Some gas turbine engines have heat exchange recuperators that utilize hot exhaust/combustion gases from the engine to heat the pressurized air produced by the compressor prior to injection of the pressurized air into the combustor. The use of such heat exchange recuperators can be beneficial to the operation of the engine in some situations by permitting the recovery of some energy from the heat that would otherwise be discharged from the engine with the exhaust/combustion gases.